


Accio Tardis!

by GrimMessenger



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimMessenger/pseuds/GrimMessenger
Summary: Professional Little Shit Harry Potter decides to steal a Tardis with his friend The Doctor.OrHow Fate decided to give gallifrey a run for its money with The Doctor and Harry co existing on it.





	Accio Tardis!

Fate looked down upon baby Harry with sadness. It was truly terrible that he had to die so soon. She hated it when they had to die so young. Little Harry had so much potential… It's impossible not to mourn something like that. A sudden idea sent her sprinting toward her brother Death. 

Death was having such a nice boring afternoon before his hyperactive sister ran in begging him to let some measly child live or be reincarnated or some thing or another. He of course said yes if only to get her to leave him alone.

 

⎷⎷⎷⎷⎷⎷⎷⎷⎷⎷⎷⎷⎷⎷⎷⎷⎷⎷⎷500 Years later on Gallifrey ⎷⎷⎷⎷⎷⎷⎷⎷⎷⎷⎷⎷⎷⎷⎷⎷⎷⎷⎷⎷⎷

A paper airplane flies through the air and hits the doctor on the back of the head. 

“Psst. Doctor.”

He began insistently tapping on the doctors shoulder.

“Doctor. Doctor. Doctor. Doctor.”

Causing a gust of air that made papers fly everywhere the doctor quickly turned around to face Harry. 

“What?! What is it?! What could possibly be so important that you have to interrupt me while I’m trying to work!?”

Harry took a deep breath and grinned at his friend. He leaned forward so he was only a couple inches away from the doctors face before speaking.

“The plan is still on tonight. We leave tonight. Are you ready?”

The doctors eyes widened considerably as he took in this information. 

“Tonight?”

“For Rassilions sake Doctor! Yes tonight!”

The doctor took in a shuddering breath and held it for a second before releasing and causing his soft warm breath to cascade over Harry.

“Okay. I'll be there.”

“Great!”

Doctor smiled in amusement and went to turn around.

“Right.”

——————————————————————

Harry grabbed the doctor's hand as soon as school was out and started walking home with him. An uncommon occurrence seeing as his dorm was the other way. As the doctor sputtered and tried to act normal with the sudden hand contact and unusual walking path Harry chattered cheerfully about how bright the twin suns on Gallifrey were that day.

“Harry-“

“Look at them! So bright! So pretty! We should do this everyday!”

The Doctor decided then that Harry wasn’t going to give him anything and then proceeded to focus on trying to unravel the comforting warmth of his hand so he could get into his dorm. Just as he was about to reach his success Harry tackled him into the bushes and used his resulting gasp of surprise to kiss him. The doctor let out a muffled cry of surprise before giving in.

When Harry finally pulled away the doctor gave a small noise of displeasure. Of course this caused the messy haired time lord to smirk at him which promptly caused the doctor to glare and pretend to be annoyed.

“Wha..what was that?!”

“That was my goodbye. In case this whole thing doesn’t work out. And we don’t steal the tardis and get away with it. That was my goodbye because they would surely deem us as traitors and we would be imprisoned or killed.”

“Oh. Well...this is my reassurance at our success.”

The doctor yanked Harry back down into the bushes just as the beautiful bright gallifrey suns were setting.


End file.
